白雪無双 Snow White and The Rainbow Warriors
by Shinigami Yumi
Summary: Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, a king and a queen ruled over a distant land. [The queen] gave birth to a baby who had skin as white as snow, hair the colour of sunset, and eyes the brown of hinoki. The royal couple named the baby Snow White... (Cao Pi/Ishida Mitsunari)


Merry early Christmas, and I'm pleased to give my OTP a happy ending before the predicted end of the world. It's not fair it only ends after all the hard work for the year's been done anyway.

So this is based on a hybrid of the original German fairytale and the Disney version because there were elements of both that were too good to pass up on. XD Essentially, after everyone died in the original timeline of Warriors Orochi 3, they got lost in the dimensional rifts and ended up in the world of fairy tales. This fic makes references to all the others in the series, but you certainly don't need to read them first. It's an AU, after all.

I used historical alternate names for most of the people (because if one of them gets a different name, everyone else should too), but if you know your Musou trivia, you'll know them anyway! Still don't know whom I'm talking about? Google is your best friend. XD

Also, you will notice that the gender associations of all the titles have been ignored. The only distinction between the corresponding titles are who bears the responsibilities each title entails, and the spouse of the primary title-holder is the subsidiary title-holder regardless of sex/gender. So if the Count of A marries the Duke of B, for instance, regardless of sex/gender, the Count will also be the Duchess of B and the Duke will also be the Countess of A. Should the Duke decide to let the Count take over the administrative responsibilities of his fief, however, the Count will then officially be both Count and Duke, while the Duke will become Countess and Duchess. I suppose I could have invented new titles, but that would likely be even more confusing than this. This is just in case you wanted to know, since I hand-waved it in the fic because it didn't really matter to the main story.

That said, enjoy the crack! I tried to write it in the style fairy tales are written, and I hope it's as fun for you as it was for me. Thank you, Meinarch, for approving the crack you are so good at. All mistakes are mine; let me know if you find them. Don't take me too seriously. I regret nothing.

* * *

Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, a king and a queen ruled over a distant land. The queen was ingenious and lovely, and all the people of the realm adored her. The only sadness in the queen's life was that she wished for a child but did not have one.

One winter day, the queen was enjoying some tea while gazing out her hinoki window at the newly fallen snow. A dove flew by the window towards the sunset, drawing the queen's gaze. As she looked upon the glow of the sunset reflected on the snow, she said to herself, "Oh, how I wish I had a child with skin as white as snow, hair as red as this sunset, and eyes as brown as hinoki." [1]

Ten months later, the queen got her wish. She gave birth to a baby who had skin as white as snow, hair the colour of sunset, and eyes the brown of hinoki. The royal couple named the baby Snow White, but sadly, the king and queen died in a temple fire not long after Snow White was born.

Soon after, the king's closest confidant ascended the throne. He ruled well, but was also ambitious and cruel. With him came a shadow who served him most loyally, and this shadow knew all and would never lie to him. Of this shadow, he would daily ask,

"Hanzō, Hanzō, who knowest all, whose hold on this kingdom is greatest of all?"

Each time this question was asked, the shadow would give the same answer.

"Thou, O Regent, rulest over them all."

This pleased the Regent greatly as he knew that the shadow would speak nothing but the truth. So years passed, and Princess Snow White came of age. He was tactless and idealistic, but honourable and just, and he spent any wealth he could access on helping the people of the land. [2]

One morning, when the Regent asked, "Hanzō, Hanzō, who knowest all, whose hold on this kingdom is greatest of all?" he was shocked when it answered:

"Thou, my regent, art powerful as can be.  
But Snow White is more loved by the people than thee."

Afraid that the people would demand that the throne be returned to Princess Snow White now that he was of age, the Regent decided to eliminate the threat by ordering the palace huntsman to take Snow White into the woods to be killed. He demanded that the huntsman return with Snow White's heart as proof.

The huntsman took Snow White into the forest, but found himself unable to kill his virtuous master who had always treated him as an equal. Instead, he let him go and brought the Regent the heart of a boar.

.

Meanwhile, in a neighbouring kingdom, the crown prince had come of age for several years, but while he was amorous and had many liaisons, he had yet to show any interest in marriage. His father, the Emperor, held a three-day banquet, and all the land's nobility attended. Yet, although Zihuan charmed them all and won their family's support, by the end of the third day, he was no closer to choosing a bride than before it began. His father was hopeful for he had danced with an especially beautiful lady for most of all three nights, but when he found the lady's fine golden slipper left on the courtyard stairs the following morning, Prince Zihuan merely sent a page to locate the lady and return her shoe. Instead, it was his two brothers who found their matches, and Princes Ziyuan and Zishang were to be wed, respectively to Marquis Boyue and Count Wenming.

As the wedding drew closer, the Emperor pulled Prince Zihuan aside. "My son," he lamented solemnly. "Are none of the nobility in our Empire to your taste? Your mother's power grows by the day in hopes of surpassing mine own. Alliances grow weak in times of peace. I had hoped you would continue my path of ambition. Must I entrust that dream to another?"

Upon hearing this, the shrewd prince saw it was time to act. "Father, I am ashamed to have worried you unnecessarily. Please, allow me to go on diplomatic missions to the neighbouring lands. For truly, I have found, though our nobles I have met be wise and fair, the one my heart seeks is never there."

After some thought, the Emperor nodded. "Very well, I will allow it. You must cut open your own path, relying on no one else. Winning some foreign allies is a promising endeavour."

So it was that Prince Zihuan set out on his journey. His first destination was to be the desert kingdom of Longxi. News was that the new ruler, Fengxian, had deposed the former ruler Zhongying with the help of a magical gourd and red carpet to marry his daughter, Hongchang. The devious Prince Zihuan had thought to steal the gourd for his father, but some espionage indicated that the oni in the gourd had been set free, and the gourd now contained only an especially fine vintage of rice wine. Disappointed, the prince resigned himself to a relatively uneventful trip to the desert.

.

As for Princess Snow White, all alone in the great forest, he ran and ran. Over sharp stones and through thorns he ran as far as his feet would carry him for days on end. It wouldn't be safe for the huntsman if he was caught, he knew, for the Regent would surely execute him too. Finally, dehydrated and starving, he came upon a quaint house in a clearing. Though it looked inhabited, no one was there, and after waiting for a few minutes, Snow White grew too tired to care. So he slipped past the unlocked doors to find someplace to rest.

Inside the house, there was seven of everything, each in a different colour. In the kitchen, there was rice and some leftover miso soup. Though the rice was uncooked and the soup cold, the hungry and thirsty princess had some of both before finally collapsing on one of seven futons in exhaustion.

Now, the house belonged to seven warriors who routinely solved the people's problems around the land. The people called them The Rainbow Warriors and of them a folk song was often sung:

Akamura, the greatest in every sense, a passionate heart, but a little dense;  
Renjinori, the strong, was less than bright, but unequaled in all the world in might;  
Kiichirou, the leader to unite them all, a world of smiles for both big and small;  
Midomasa, the tall and brave, protecting the homes of both lord and slave;  
Aomatsu, the shy and sweet, the kindest soul, both wise and fleet;  
Ranchi, the sharp, to make ladies swoon, never a miss and never too soon;  
Sumiroku, the just, heart of the group, vanquishing evil in one fell swoop;  
Whenever the bad guys come out to play, the Rainbow Warriors shall save the day! [3]

After dark, the Rainbow Warriors returned to their home. As soon as they arrived, they knew that someone had been there — for there were sandy footprints leading through the parted doorway into the house. Slowly, stealthily, weapons drawn, they entered the house and searched it. It was Aomatsu who first discovered Snow White, unconscious upon Sumiroku's futon, closest to the bedroom door. He gasped in amazement, and the Warriors rushed over, bringing their seven coloured lanterns to shine upon Snow White.

"Oh, good heavens!" they cried. "How beautiful!"

They were so happy that they did not wake the princess, but let him continue sleeping on the violet futon while Sumiroku shared Akamura's. However, the journey through the forest had taken its toll on poor Snow White, and he fell quite ill. He came down with a high fever and would not wake. While the others continued their work, one would take turns staying behind to care for the princess. Mired in feverish dreams, Snow White writhed in his sleep and mumbled endlessly about Hydras and demons. Though Kiichirou's sweetheart, a doctor from a nearby village, came by daily to mother the princess with porridge and medicine, Snow White's condition showed no sign of improving.

It was a week before the fever finally broke, and Snow White came to, and when he woke in a strange house surrounded by unknown faces, he was afraid. Too proud to admit as much, however, he only drew his iron fan.

"Who are you, and what have you done to me?" he demanded, but the room began to sway.

That day, it was Aomatsu's turn to be on bedside duty. He caught the falling princess and gently lay him back on the futon. "D—Don't move yet," he murmured, wiping beads of sweat off Snow White's brow with a damp towel. "Thank the gods you are awake, but your fever only just broke, and you're far from well. I'm Aomatsu." He smiled tentatively. "And this is Doctor Kōdai. You are in my house, which I share with six others, but they are at work right now. What is your name?"

Seeing that Aomatsu and Doctor Kōdai were friendly, he put away his weapon and answered, "My name is Snow White."

Doctor Kōdai patted him on the head.

"W—What are you doing?!"

"You're a good kid. Now take your medicine and get some more rest." She held out a bowl of black liquid.

Aomatsu helped Snow White sit up. The princess took a sip of the medicine and gagged.

"Ugh, this disgusts me."

"Now, now," Doctor Kōdai chided, wagging her finger. "You need to play nice. Take your medicine."

"Um..." Aomatsu hurried out and returned with a small dish. "Here's a preserved plum. If you put it in your mouth while you drink, it won't taste so bad."

"Aomatsu, you wonderful, wonderful boy!" Doctor Kōdai ruffled a wincing Aomatsu's black hair.

Reluctantly, Snow White drank the medicine and returned to sleep. When he next awoke, the Rainbow Warriors had all returned. They introduced themselves and asked the princess how he had come upon their house. Snow White told them that the Regent had tried to kill him, that the huntsman had spared his life, and that he had run for days through the forest before finally stumbling upon their house.

Hearing the story, the Warriors conferred briefly.

"Such evil!" Akamura exclaimed. "My princess, my spear shall not let it harm you!"

"Argh! I'm ready to get out there and beat that smarmy Regent down!" yelled Renjinori.

"Hmph." Midomasa crossed his arms. "You're crazy if you think I'll let him go back to that."

"For justice, love and honour, how can we turn our princess away?!" cried Sumiroku.

"Don't worry, beautiful," Ranchi drawled, sitting down beside Snow White. "I got your ba—OW!"

Aomatsu suppressed a chuckle as the princess smacked Ranchi with his fan. "Of course I'd welcome you to stay, princess," he said with a smile, the barest hint of a blush to his cheeks.

Seeing the agreement of all the other Warriors, Kiichirou declared, "Then it is settled. Princess Snow White shall stay with us. Now we're all one step closer to more joyful times!"

"I—It's just while I have nowhere else to go," Snow White sniffed, but the Warriors only laughed and put together some dinner.

So the Rainbow Warriors acquired Snow White his own set of white things, and he lived happily with them. Every morning, they would set off to find people in need of their help, and in the evening, when they returned, Snow White would have dinner ready and perform the tea ceremony, which he was very good at. During the day, the princess was alone, for he had yet to regain his full strength and was unable to join them in their championing of justice.

Now, the Regent, believing that he had been brought Snow White's heart, could only think that his rule was now secure. He called upon the shadow and said:

"Hanzō, Hanzō, who knowest all, whose hold on this kingdom is greatest of all?"

It answered:

"Thou, my Regent, art powerful as can be.  
But Snow White lives, and someday he,  
with the Rainbow Warriors strong and free,  
will wrest this kingdom away from thee."

This shocked the Regent, for he knew that the shadow did not lie, and he realized that the huntsman had deceived him. Then he thought, and thought again, how he could rid himself of Snow White — for as long as Snow White remained alive, he would never be the true ruler of the kingdom.

.

In the meantime, Prince Zihuan had secured an alliance with Sultan Fengxian and was en route to his second destination. In truth, he expected little of the alliance, for he had seen that the Sultan's nature was fickle, and the man's loyalties were easily swayed. Now, he was headed for the nearby port of Sakamoto whose ruler, he had heard, had recently met out at sea a beauty with no voice, but who played the shamisen skillfully.

.

As for the Regent, at long last, he finally thought of something. One of his most loyal vassals had brought him some peaches from the man's family orchard, and they were the loveliest fruits he had ever seen. Taking the most perfect-looking one, he dipped it in the most virulent magical poison he knew of. Only a single bite would suffice to put a grown person into the Sleeping Death. Then he summoned his adopted daughter.

"Komatsu, I know that I can always count on you when I need you. Disguise yourself and travel through the forest. In the middle, you will find a clearing with a house in it. If you arrive in the late morning, a redhead will answer the door. You must take this peach to that person, but do not tell him from whence it came," he instructed.

"Yes, father," she answered. "I will do my best not to disappoint you."

Thus, Komatsu dressed herself as a peasant and travelled through the forest on foot. When she reached the house in the clearing, it was indeed late morning, and she was tired. Just as the Regent had said, it was Snow White who answered the door, for the Rainbow Warriors were out saving the day.

"Good day, sir," she greeted, wiping at her brow. "I was just passing by on my way home, and I was wondering if I could trouble you for a drink?"

Snow White, being kind at heart, of course brought her a large cup of cool tea. She drank it all, and seeing that she still seemed thirsty, Snow White brought her a smaller cup of slightly warmer tea. When she had finished that cup too, he gave her a third cup — a small cup of steaming hot tea.

Drinking all of the last cup, Komatsu bowed to Snow White and said, "I am deeply appreciative of your aid, good sir. Here, take this!" She pressed the peach into his hands insistently. "I plucked it from my father's orchard myself just yesterday. It is a sign of your kindness!"

Having done as her adopted father requested, Komatsu innocently went on her way, travelling back through the forest to tell him of her success.

Meanwhile, alone in the house, Snow White gazed at the fruit in his hands. He had never seen a peach before, and yet, there was something nostalgic about it, something that made his heart ache with inexplicable longing. He brought it close, inhaling its fragrance, and tried in vain to remember why it made him smile. At length, he took a bite. It was sweet — like the ghost of a fond memory. He had barely swallowed the bite of peach when he fell to the ground, dead.

When the Warriors came home that evening, they found Snow White lying on the ground, the bitten peach a little way from his hand. He was not breathing. Though they gathered him in their arms, shook him and called for him, he would not stir. He was dead, and they lay him on his futon and wept over him for days. In their brief time together, they had grown very fond of their princess. Aomatsu, especially, was beside himself with grief. But though he kissed Snow White's cold red cheeks and pleaded with him to awaken, nothing would help. At length, they decided to bury him, but Snow White was still so beautiful —still looked so alive, as if he were merely sleeping— that they could not bear to bury him in the black earth. So they had a transparent glass coffin made and lay the lovely Snow White inside. On it, in gold letters, they engraved the words:

"Princess Snow White, so fair and kind. Here lies the light of our hearts and minds."

Then they placed the coffin on the hill behind their house, that all of creation may gaze upon Snow White from all sides, and one of them took turns to stay with it and watch over him. And the sky wept a torrent of rain, and the sun hid its mournful face with the clouds, and the moon gazed upon him forlornly. The animals of the forest gathered and mourned, and though more days passed, Snow White still looked as if he were merely asleep.

One morning, a priestess and her escort came into the woods. As they walked on their way, they came upon the hill and saw the late Snow White.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Isn't he just gorgeous!"

Akamura, who was watching the coffin that day, sadly asked, "Please, my lady, pray for his soul. Though his time was short, he could have played a great role."

Surprised, the priestess turned to him and said, "Mercy! Sir, this man is not dead. I thought you knew, and hence had him displayed."

"What? My lady, jest not this way! It pains my heart, but he's been lifeless for days!"

"Aye, sir, this is the work of a spell. By true love's first kiss will he be restored and well!" She opened the coffin then and cried, "What an amazing beauty! Princess Snow White, you've won my heart!" So saying, she pecked Snow White lightly on the lips.

After several moments, she sighed in disappointment. "As I thought... It won't work if it's little old me... Oh, for shame. For shame!"

"Haha! Okuni, you'll never change," her blond escort remarked. "We'd better get a move on too."

The priestess then twirled back to her escort's side. "Well then, to the next dance!"

With that, they left a confused Akamura behind to stare at Snow White. When the other Warriors came that evening, he related to them all that the priestess had said. For several moments, they were overjoyed, but then they realized that a problem remained. For though Princess Snow White was well liked by all, few could say they knew him well. Even if the priestess had spoken true, would he have a true love to break the spell?

.

Now, it came to pass that as Komatsu arrived to tell the Regent of her success, Prince Zihuan was hurrying to the castle — for from Lord Juubei of Sakamoto he had heard that the princess of Gifu had skin as white as snow, hair the colour of the sunset and eyes the brown of hinoki. Even as Lord Juubei described him, Zihuan knew at once it was Snow White whom he had sought all his life and quickly made Gifu his third destination.

The Regent thanked Komatsu and praised her for her excellent work, then hurried to seek the shadow.

"Hanzō, Hanzō, who knowest all, whose hold on this kingdom is greatest of all?"

he cried, and it finally answered:

"Thou, O Regent, rulest over them all."

Then his heart was at rest, for finally, the true ruler of Gifu was none other than he. "White as snow, red as sunset and brown as hinoki," he said shaking his head. "For my ambition, this is how it must be."

At that moment, a page came to tell him that Prince Zihuan of Weijin had arrived, so he went to receive his diplomatic guest. As they dined on Gifu's finest delicacies, Prince Zihuan looked around the hall.

"Lord Takechiyo, forgive that I should ask, but Lord Juubei informed me that the last king and queen had a child with skin as white as snow, hair the colour of sunset and eyes the brown of hinoki. Why do I not see Princess Snow White here tonight?"

"Alas, my friend," the Regent said sadly. "Alas! For the princess died of illness the week past."

Hearing this, the prince was deeply saddened — for he knew Snow White from a different life, and he had been searching for him in this one since he remembered.

"How can this be the end," he lamented in his room later. "Now that victory is near, I see that it eludes me again. Must I try again in the next world, Mitsunari?"

He slept little that night.

His purpose lost, Prince Zihuan decided to return home the very next morning. Thanking the Regent for his hospitality, he departed from the castle on his way. As he rode through a village, a man ran out in front of his horse to stop him. It took all the prince's effort to both remain on his horse and keep from trampling the stranger.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Do you know who I am?"

"Prince Zihuan of Weijin, yes."

"You know who I am, and still this madness? Then I shall grant you no mercy."

"Wait, my prince! I hear you seek Princess Snow White."

"Indeed, so I did. But alas, I am a week too late. For my love lies dead, and I cannot even bear to look upon his grave."

"Hah, Prince Zihuan, you are deceived! The Regent sent me to kill Snow White, but I could not kill such a virtuous lord, so I let him go. He ran through the forest, this much I know. So seek him beyond and bring him home to Gifu castle and his rightful throne!"

Upon hearing this, the prince recognized the huntsman as his lover's old friend and turned his horse around at once. "Through the forest, men!" he commanded his guards. "Come with me!"

And so they rode all day and all night till they reached the Warriors' house. Finding no one there, they rode on up the hill. When he came upon the glass coffin, Prince Zihuan leaped from his horse and rushed to Snow White's side. "No, Mitsunari!" he cried, lifting the lid and drawing the princess into his arms. "This must not be! I promised I'd find you again, you fool. How could you rush on ahead alone?" Turning to the Rainbow Warriors gathered around them, he angrily asked, "Who did this?! How did he die?!"

"It must have been the Regent, my lord," answered Aomatsu sadly. "We simply came home one evening to find him lying dead upon the floor, a bitten peach not far from his hand."

"A poisoned peach..?" the prince repeated slowly in rising fury. "Takechiyo, you will not escape me! I will cut you down!" So saying, he pressed a kiss to Snow White's cold lips and lay the princess back down. "Wait for me, Mitsunari. When the Regent lies in pieces on the stone floor of your castle, I will return for you," he vowed, holding the other to him tightly one last time.

At that very moment, Princess Snow White opened his eyes. Seeing Prince Zihuan, he said, "Every time I wake up, I'm being accosted by a stranger. Who are you and what are you doing to me?"

Everyone simply stared in amazement. Then they rushed to his side and began speaking all at once.

"So it's true what the priestess said!"

"I'm so glad you're alive, princess!"

"Love is the greatest power of all!"

"Oh great, it's you guys."

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

"To think we almost lost a beauty like you!"

The prince inspected Snow White carefully. "My name is Zihuan. I've been looking for you. Are you all right? I thought you were dead."

"I was," Snow White agreed. "But when I reached the bridge, I remembered I was waiting for someone, so I refused to cross over. It's funny — I don't remember whom I was waiting for." [4]

At that, Zihuan was overjoyed, and he embraced the princess tightly. "Thank you, Mitsunari."

"Mits—who are you talking about?" He smacked the prince with his fan. "Let me go, you fool! I don't even know you!"

"So you don't remember," Zihuan concluded wistfully, pulling away.

"Remember? We haven't met before today."

"Never mind that." He headed to his horse. "I swore I'd make the Regent pay."

"What?" Snow White got to his feet, but fell, unused to standing after many days of lying still. "D—Don't you dare! I refuse to be indebted to you or your kingdom!"

"Tch," Zihuan returned and pulled the princess to his feet. "Must you always begin by insulting me?"

"I have no reason to trust you."

"If I may, Princess Snow White," Akamura interjected carefully. "I think you should treat Prince Zihuan more kindly. After all, it was he who brought you back from the dead."

"And none too soon," agreed Ranchi. "With true love's first kiss! Get ready to swoon! Though you have already captured my heart, princess, it looks like I have some competition!"

"And not even Sumiroku's expansive love would work," Midomasa pointed out with a shudder.

"So there must be something special between you and Prince Zihuan," Aomatsu concluded quietly.

"After all," added Kiichirou. "We all tried to no avail."

"Y—YOU ALL TRIED?!" Snow White and Zihuan gasped in unison.

The princess wiped surreptitiously at his mouth with his sleeve. The prince only held onto Snow White more tightly.

Completely missing the horror on the duo's faces, Akamura continued, "Yes. As such, it is Prince Zihuan who saved your life, princess, so you shouldn't be so mean to him."

Zihuan scoffed. "This idiot wouldn't know what to do with himself if he weren't being mean."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you condescending fool?" Snow White retorted.

"Hah! That is just like you." The prince headed for his horse. "Now, the Regent shall bow before us. Are you ready for this?"

"Heh, so eager for battle. I don't recall asking for any help. Get out of my way. I have no time for fools."

"Not only an idiot, but an obstinate one." Zihuan massaged his temple. "A deplorable combination."

Snow White whirled on the prince, but before he could yell, Aomatsu caught his wrist.

"Princess, calm down. I think you should go with Prince Zihuan. The Regent will think twice before attacking a foreign dignitary because it would constitute an act of war. You are safest with him."

"Finally, some good sense! I could use a man like you."

"What, and trade one usurper for another?! What good is getting my kingdom back effectively for a foreign tyrant?! He could even be in league with the Regent! Do you not see, Aomatsu, this is j—"

Zihuan slapped Snow White so hard it resounded in the stunned silence. "If I didn't love you, princess, I would cut your tongue off and your head with it." He mounted his horse. "If you think so little of me, then so be it. I will stay my hand and return home. You needn't make heinous accusations."

"Okay, maybe this is just a bit much..." Kiichirou cut in placatingly. "Prince Zihuan, it would seem you have ridden all through the night to reach here. If nothing else, think of your horse and rest here tonight."

"K—Kiichirou-san..." Snow White protested.

"Princess Snow White, I think you've gone too far," Akamura said sternly. "Even if it wasn't worth resorting to violence." He looked pointedly at the prince.

"Wounding such a beauty, how could you ever live with yourself?" Ranchi exclaimed, leaning against Prince Zihuan's horse.

"Princess, I think it is clear, at least, that Prince Zihuan isn't with the Regent," said Aomatsu calmly. "Is any of this really necessary?"

"Well?" Sumiroku looked from one to the other expectantly, hands on his hips. "What do we say?"

Not looking at the prince, Snow White reluctantly whispered, "I—I'm sorry."

Zihuan sighed and dismounted, moving closer to take Snow White by the shoulders. "And I'm sorry I hit you," he said when the princess looked up. He kissed the red mark he'd left on the other's cheek before pulling Snow White into his arms. "Don't compare me to your most hated enemy. From you alone, I would never take what was rightfully yours. You will rule your land, as I will mine."

"L—Let me go," the princess said stiffly.

Zihuan obliged, his eyes sad.

"I—I still don't trust you."

The prince shook his head and laughed. "I never expected any less of you. You will remember someday."

Then they all went back to the Warriors' house for the night and had a simple dinner. Akamura and Sumiroku shared a futon, so that Prince Zihuan could use Akamura's, and they slept fitfully.

Early the following morning, they hatched a plan. The Warriors would slip through the forest and an old mining tunnel to the back of the castle while Prince Zihuan brought Princess Snow White to the front gate. While the Regent was distracted out front, the Warriors would take the castle, so the Regent would have no choice but to return the kingdom to Snow White. With that decided, they bought a horse for the princess from Doctor Kōdai's village, then gathered their supplies and set off.

Zihuan and Snow White rode side by side but spoke little during the journey. When darkness fell, the prince suggested they stop for the night, but the princess wanted to continue on.

"We must be prepared for anything, even a fight, and there is no point in reaching the castle before your friends," Zihuan reasoned.

At that, Snow White relented, and they set up camp for the night. They built a fire in a small clearing and cooked and shared some food before preparing to get some sleep. The forest was chilly at night in the late autumn air, so they bundled themselves in thick heavy woolen blankets and nestled among the roots of the trees closest to the fire. The guards took turns standing watch, chatting quietly amongst themselves a small distance away. Zihuan sighed, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable. Silence was a familiar companion, but that night, it was awkward and stilted, and sleep remained a stranger.

Much like the princess shivering and inching closer to the fire a small distance away.

"Princess."

Brown eyes turned on him sharply.

He held out a half-finished bottle of grape wine. "A little wine might warm you up."

Snow White stared suspiciously at the bottle. Zihuan couldn't help smiling fondly at the sense of déjà vu.

"I just drank from it. Do you want me to drink more to prove it isn't poisoned?"

"Hmph." Hesitantly, Snow White took the bottle and drank a little. "Grape wine..." For a moment, the ghost of a smile flitted across his features, then he drank the rest of it.

And it warmed him slightly, in more ways than one. But it was still cold, and a breeze picked up through the forest, chilling him to his bones. He wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself, creeping closer to the fire and rubbing his limbs to warm them.

Suddenly, he smelled smoke.

And burning wool.

Alarmed, he gasped, leaping back from the fire, even as Prince Zihuan jumped to his feet and snatched the blanket off him, stomping on the burning edge to put out the flames. Cold, embarrassed over the display of utter carelessness and miserable over owing the prince yet again, he snatched the blanket back as soon as the charred edge was no longer burning, wrapping it around himself hurriedly, and huddled between the roots of the nearest tree in an effort to get warm and avoid present company.

"Tch. You're welcome," Zihuan muttered.

When no answer was forthcoming, he heaved a long-suffering sigh, picked his blanket up and moved to sit beside the princess who inched away. Irritated, he reached over and lifted Snow White.

"W—What are you _doing_?!" the other shouted in protest, struggling against him.

"Enough! I didn't search for you for fifteen years, come all this way and wake you up from some stupid spell to let you freeze to death here, you prideful idiot!"

He manoeuvred Snow White between his legs to lean back against him and wrapped both blankets around them. The princess curled up in a ball and tried to keep as much distance between them as possible within the confines of the blanket, but he had to admit it was warmer this way.

Zihuan sighed again. "You're still sulking about yesterday," he surmised.

"I—I am _not_ sulking. How petty do you think I am?"

He rolled his eyes. "It is well within your rights to be upset."

Snow White half-turned. "You're accepting blame? Is the world ending?"

Zihuan fisted his hands in the blankets. Mitsunari shouldn't act and sound so exactly like himself without his memories. It was uncanny. He looked away.

"We crossed swords many times, but I've never hit you in anger. I don't want you to think it was like that."

"Heh, so even this apology is self-serving."

At that, the prince laughed bitterly. "Think what you will, Princess. I can only assure you that our interests are in line." He reached out and gently combed his fingers through copper hair, smiling for the first time that day when Snow White didn't pull away. "You need not be so afraid. I won't do anything untoward."

"Whatever gave you that impression? And I'd expect nothing less from the Libertine Prince."

Zihuan raised an eyebrow. "The Libertine Prince?"

"Born a prince, but lives a rake, leaves a trail of lovers in his wake; from him you'll gain naught but heartbreak — for birth does not a noble man make."

"Is that what they say?" He laughed. "Right, I bedded everyone that reminded me even remotely of you in hopes it'd be the right one, then left them when I learned better. After all, I had no way of knowing who you were or if you'd even ended up here. I didn't say I'd searched for fifteen years in jest."

"What, are you trying to bring a tear to my eye or something? Is that supposed to justify it?"

"Hah, I'd be hopeless to think I could justify anything to you. Get some sleep, Princess."

With that, Zihuan closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree trunk to sleep. Hesitantly, Snow White leaned back as well. It was warm now, easy to relax into sleep, and he drifted off within minutes.

The sky was bright when Snow White awoke and the campfire a cooling pile of ash. It was warm and comfortable despite the chilly morning air on his face, and he had to fight down a startled jump when he realized he had been reclined in Prince Zihuan's arms with his head on the other's shoulder. Zihuan was looking at him though — just looking.

"What?" His throat was dry, and his voice came out a whisper.

The prince shook his head. "Nothing. This is just like it was at the end — waiting for you to wake up in my arms out in the cold...exactly like this."

_The end..._ "How did we die?" he asked quietly, swallowing to moisten his throat.

"We were fighting the demon hordes when two Hydra heads showed up. Nothing we hit them with had any effect, so we launched a full-scale retreat. We were thrown off our horses when the earth heaved. It was too late to run after that. A fireball from one of the heads finished the job."

"Demons and the Hydra..?" Snow White echoed slowly.

"Rings a bell?"

"I... Yes. I always thought they were just dreams"

"Hah, trust you to remember everything but me." Zihuan ran a hand through his long, black hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The prince laughed. "You'd never let me think I was that important to you."

Snow White couldn't help but smile. "Perhaps to avoid further inflating your ego?"

"You would say that." Zihuan kissed a pale forehead lightly, then rose. "We're going. Come." He extended his hand.

To his surprise, Snow White took it and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. They gathered the blankets and went to the horses. Snow White took the canteen hanging from his saddle and sipped some water before mounting.

"P—Zihuan."

The prince turned. Mitsunari hadn't used his name since they had been together in Orochi's world.

"I...knew from the start that you weren't with the Regent."

Zihuan glanced heavenward in exasperation. Still, this was the closest he'd get to an apology, so he merely nodded and mounted his horse as well.

.

When they reached the castle gates, one of Prince Zihuan's entourage announced their arrival, and the Regent himself came out to greet them.

"Prince Zihuan, I thought you were on your way home! What brings y—" He stopped, catching sight of Princess Snow White.

"I was, Lord Takechiyo, and who should I come across on my way but Princess Snow White here, the rightful ruler of Gifu you told me only the day before yesterday was already dead."

Recovering from his shock, the Regent calmly answered, "Indeed, as I know it, Princess Snow White is buried in the castle grounds. This must be an impostor!"

"Who are you calling an impostor, liar?" Snow White interjected angrily.

"Indeed. I will vouch for the fact that this person is indeed the true Princess Snow White," a voice spoke up from behind them. The man with dark brown sideburns pushed his way to the front. "The Regent asked me to kill him and bring his heart back, but I brought him the heart of a wild boar instead."

"K—Kiyōki!" the princess gasped, relieved at seeing the huntsman.

"Princess," he greeted, bowing. "At least you seem to be in good health."

Snow White smiled. "I knew you would come to my defense."

Meanwhile, the Regent was backing towards the door. "What did he promise you, Prince Zihuan? Is there no hope for us..?"

Zihuan pondered this for a moment before replying, "He never promised me anything."

"Then what do you hope to gain? I could give you so much more if we all work together."

At that, the princess turned to his foreign companion. "Prince Zihuan, I..." he began.

But the prince only smiled enigmatically. "I hasten to fight my battles, no time or place for peach blossoms, my gaze turned only towards conquest. Yet captive I stand, in the world of his heart; surely, his qualities, like his charms, are without equal." He turned to Snow White who stared at him strangely, lost for words. "I would fulfill my promise even if he had been born penniless and alone in a corner of nowhere. Especially so."

At that, the Regent's expression grew hard with determination. "I see he has bewitched you all. I will not allow you to stand in my way! Lock down the castle!" he ordered, running into the keep.

One of his vassals stood before the door. "You will not pass!" he declared loudly. "Challenge me if you dare! My spear knows only victory!"

Zihuan smirked, dismounting. "Hah! Devious, aren't they? Impressive. Time to turn the tables."

"I thought he might do that," the huntsman said quietly with a grin. "If you can distract Heihachirou, I can get the doors open."

"Hmm, I could use somebody like you," Prince Zihuan replied, drawing his swords. "Understood." Stepping forward, he declared, "I shall face you!"

"I suppose you think you're the best now, don't you?" Snow White said, hurrying to his side, weapon drawn. "This is my fight, you arrogant prince."

Zihuan shook his head. "Stand back, Princess. I'm sure you're capable of handling yourself, but not Honda Tadakatsu." Truthfully, the prince didn't think anyone but Sultan Fengxian would be able to beat this man in a one-on-one duel, assuming neither one's strength had changed, but a distraction, however... That was well within his ability to provide.

Stubbornly, the princess stood his ground. "Get out of my way, you idiot. I cannot be defeated like this."

Catching him off guard, Prince Zihuan spun around and kissed him. To his surprise, he found himself responding instinctively. The prince was smiling when he pulled away.

"I don't want to lose you, my love. Stay."

So saying, Zihuan hurried forward to begin the fight before Snow White could recover from his shock. Heihachirou attacked with his large spear, and Zihuan evaded, parrying from the side with his sword and backing away. He did so several times, drawing the man away from his position. Meanwhile, Kiyōki began discreetly moving towards the castle doors. Snow White felt useless watching the scene, and he hated it. He was only racking up his debt to the prince, and he couldn't help worrying. Heihachirou was known to be the strongest warrior in all the land. As formidable a fighter as Prince Zihuan may be, Snow White doubted he could defeat his opponent on his own. Before he could decide on a course of action, however, the Rainbow Warriors came running up.

"Princess! We've beaten the guards around the castle, but isn't there a back door somewhere?" Kiichirou asked, assessing the situation.

After a moment's thought, Snow White replied, "There is, but it can't be opened from the outside."

By then, Kiyōki had reached the doors, however, and was busy setting up the explosives he'd brought.

Upon seeing this, Heihachirou knew he had been tricked. "Hmm... Impressive. My lord, please forgive my carelessness. But I will never give up! Never! We do not turn our backs on the enemy!" He pressed the attack, driving Prince Zihuan further and further back.

"Is that the Regent's famous vassal, Heihachirou?" Akamura asked, impressed. "He is indeed an exceptional warrior!"

When Heihachirou had driven the prince far enough, he launched a fierce attack that Zihuan staggered after parrying. Then he ran to stop Kiyōki from detonating the bombs. Akamura quickly intercepted him.

"Akamura will not let you pass! Witness the fury of my spear!"

He attacked, forcing the other to fight him and stay away from Kiyōki. Now evenly matched, they traded blows quickly while Prince Zihuan returned to the princess's side.

"Reinforcements, huh? I guess I have no choice but to leave the rest to him."

"You lasted longer than I expected. Maybe you are worth having around," Snow White conceded.

He had to admit that the prince's earlier exchange with the Regent had struck a chord. Something about the words stirred the recesses of his memory. Like the peach, it filled him with a sense of nostalgic longing, and the kiss had felt...right. Familiar. Like he had done so a million times before.

"Hmph. I can't decide whether that's a compliment or an insult."

Just then, there was a loud explosion, and the doors were blown to bits as Kiyōki came running back towards them, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve.

"All according to plan," he said with a satisfied nod. "Simple as that. Keep lining 'em up, and I'll keep knocking 'em down."

"Good work, Kiyōki," Snow White remarked with a smile. "Your talents set you far above the rest. I'll see to it you're suitably rewarded."

"I... I didn't do it for the money," the huntsman answered awkwardly, not looking at the princess.

"I'm lucky to have someone as dependable as you on my side. Allow me to call you my friend."

Finally looking up at the princess and mirroring his smile, Kiyōki replied, "Heh, I'm honoured that you would single me out."

The smoke had dissipated by then, leaving the path into the castle clear.

"Guards, let no one else in. Everyone else, let us attack together as one!" Zihuan shouted, running towards the door. "I shall finish this!"

"Ugh, who made him the leader?" Snow White griped, hurrying after the prince, the rest of the Rainbow Warriors close behind. "I suppose there is no harm in following his lead, but he is getting so obnoxious!"

As soon as they all reached the entrance hall, the center portion of the ceiling collapsed, and they had to dive out of the way, splitting the party in two.

"M—Snow White!" Zihuan cried, concerned, running to the tall pile of rubble now dividing the hall as soon as the dust cleared. "Come on, Princess, answer me!"

"I—I'm fine, you fool," Snow White answered, coughing on dust. "Quit calling out my name like that."

After some hesitation, he stood and approached the rubble as well. Inexplicably, he found himself concerned for the prince and wondered if, perhaps, Zihuan had spoken truly about their past lives. There were too many coincidences, too many things that seemed impossibly familiar. When he was completely honest with himself, he recognized that he had long since stopped doubting the other's sincerity in helping him retake his kingdom.

_I do trust him,_ he realized suddenly. _I still don't have any concrete reason to, but I do._ There was a small gap between some broken bricks, just wide enough to fit his hand through, and he did so, waving. "Here," he called tentatively. "Are you all right?"

The prince's now familiar hand took hold of his. "Of course." Warm lips pressed gently to his knuckles. "When you are with me, nothing can stand in my way."

Snow White quickly snatched his hand back. "Ugh, stop that." He found himself fighting down an unseemly blush, however, and hated how obvious it was on his pale cheeks. It was only slightly mollifying that the other couldn't see him thanks to all the rubble.

"The only way in now appears to be a corridor to the side here. Where will the paths converge ahead?" Zihuan asked, back to business.

Snow White called up his memories of the castle's layout. "If you take it, there should be a junction at the end. Go left, then right and up the stairs. The room at the end of the corridor has a door on the left that opens into the dining hall. We'll meet there."

"Understood. I shall go then. Watch yourself, Princess." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Snow White called, remembering something.

"Hm?"

"Beware Hanzō. He's...known to possess strange powers."

"You are worried for me? I give you thanks, but you needn't be anxious. Others may break, but I will stand steadfast. I still have much to accomplish, and I'm not ready to let you go, Mitsunari."

The princess leaned tiredly against the pile of rubble. "Stop calling me that," he said softly, pained. "You don't even know for sure that I'm the one you seek. You do know I have no memory of you."

There was a pause, then Zihuan reached through the gap to squeeze his arm. "Fool. There is no doubt in my heart that you are Mitsunari. Even without the memories, you are unchanged. Why do you think I put up with you, Princess?" He chuckled. "You were just as mean and hostile the first time around."

"Put up with _me_?" Snow White repeated indignantly. "You're the insufferable one!"

The prince only laughed indulgently. "Enough. Let us be going. The others are waiting."

Snow White flushed with embarrassment at the realization that Aomatsu, Sumiroku, Kiyōki and Midomasa were indeed waiting by the entrance to the corridor with slowly growing impatience.

"Right," he muttered, running over to take the lead.

.

Zihuan ran down the corridor as instructed, Renjinori, Kiichirou and Ranchi close behind. When they reached the junction, they found a burly man awaiting them in full armour.

"I am Tadachika, and the Regent has instructed me not to let you pass." He struck a battle stance with his spiked club. "Upon my life, I shall stop you here."

Renjinori stepped forward, twirling his double-ended mace. "All right, I'm going to go wild! Anything you got to say, say it with that club!" Within seconds, they were engaged in a full-out brawl, but Renjinori took care to draw Tadachika to the right. As soon as the path to the left was clear, he shouted, "Now's your chance, guys!"

"No!" Tadachika tried to stop them from running past, but was unable to do so while defending against Renjinori's assault. "Lord Takechiyo, I have failed you, but I will take this one down!"

"Let's leave this to him," Kiichirou said, leading the way ahead past the two fighters. "Show them what we can do, Renjinori!" he called over his shoulder before turning the corner.

At the bottom of the stairs, another of the Regent's men was waiting with a halberd.

"My name is Yasumasa, and the only way to the Regent is through me!"

He attacked. Kiichirou parried.

"Leave this to me and go! I am unmatched!"

"As if I'd let you!" Yasumasa shouted, blocking the way.

"Do you really think you can keep up with me?" Kiichirou pressed the attack and backed Yasumasa into a wall. "Go!"

"Do not let them get ahead of us," Zihuan said, dashing past, Ranchi hot on his heels. "Move!"

They hurried up the stairs and into the room. As soon as they entered, they had to dodge several arrows.

"Impressive, even as an enemy. I thought you might make it this far."

Ranchi looked up at the sound of a lady's voice and drank in the sight of Komatsu, another arrow already strung in her bow. Zihuan rose to his feet.

"Ah-ah, this beauty's mine, Prince Zihuan. Go back to your own," Ranchi said, drawing his musket.

The prince scoffed, but obligingly stepped aside towards the door. He had to jump back when an arrow narrowly missed his nose to embed itself in the wall, however.

"Don't even think about it. I must not disappoint my father!"

Ranchi moved between them. "Well, well, well. Let's take it slow," he shrugged, aiming his gun. "I'm a little shy on the first date."

"H—How rude! Who would want to date one with such untoward behaviour?!"

"Ow, how feisty! How 'bout we get to know each other a little better, huh?"

He fired several shots at Komatsu, who evaded them gracefully. Zihuan took the opportunity to make a run for the door. Komatsu tried to fire another arrow at him, but Ranchi continued to shoot, forcing her to dodge the bullets.

"Don't be shy... Come a little closer."

"Argh... Prepare yourself! My bow will determine victory! Arrows, fly true!"

The prince ducked out the door and shut it behind him just in time to put it between himself and a volley of arrows as Komatsu and Ranchi began fighting in earnest. Heaving a small sigh of relief, he continued into a large dining hall with space for a stage to be set up in the middle and still room enough remaining for over a hundred courtiers to sit comfortably. A row of windows close to the ceiling allowed some natural sunlight in during the daytime, illuminating the centre of the large room while leaving the sides and corners in shadow. Princess Snow White was already waiting.

"Come on," he said impatiently. "The Regent is just up ahead."

"Of course." Zihuan hurried to his side, wondering that there was no sign of Hanzō. _Perhaps he is waiting with the Regent,_ he decided. _That might be why Mitsunari didn't just charge in alone._

.

In the meantime, Princess Snow White and his friends had encountered their own set of defenders and done quite the same thing, leaving only Sumiroku and Snow White himself to head for the dining hall. As he stepped in, he caught sight of himself and Prince Zihuan heading towards the audience chamber.

_A doppelganger..?_ He was struck with a sense of déjà vu. _Hanzō,_ he realized. _It's Hanzō. Damn it, Cao Pi...wait, Cao Pi?_

Suddenly, he was overcome by a blinding pain. Everything came rushing back — as if that name were the key to the floodgates of memory. He cried out, falling to his knees with his head in his hands. That's right... His name was Ishida Mitsunari. In a different world, he'd been whisked from his own time to some mashed-up universe created by a serpent demon called Orochi. There, he'd met Zihuan —Cao Pi—, and they had defeated Orochi together. Then the Hydra had appeared, and they'd died together.

_"You're upset because he used your face to try to kill me."_

_"If we simply kill Tokugawa Ieyasu, however, that won't matter."_

_Yes... That's right. This has all happened before. A different world, a different life, but nothing has changed._

_"I hope you're right. That way, I can find you again."_

Distantly, he heard Sumiroku shout, "BE GONE, VILE IMPOSTOR!" and presumably attack his double, but he could do little with the searing pain in his skull. As he collapsed to the ground, he saw the doppelganger vanish as Zihuan leaped back.

_No, he's still here. He's still here. Don't drop your guard, you stupid prince._

That was when he saw it.

The glint of metal in the shadows.

Hanzō's chained sickle.

"Cao Pi, NO!"

To his relief, the prince dived towards him without hesitation, causing the blade to miss him completely.

"Mitsunari!"

Zihuan ran towards him even as Sumiroku threw ofuda in the direction from whence the weapon came. The shadows cleared, revealing Hanzō who merely dropped to the ground and began to attack.

"Careless, overconfident, idiot prince..." he said with effort. The pain was ebbing now, his thoughts growing clearer, but it was a slow relief.

Zihuan only lifted him into a hug and kissed him. "I thought it was strange that you waited," he said as he pulled away, smiling happily. "You'd hate to let me think you needed my help."

"I don't," he agreed, settling into the other's arms. "You needed mine." How had he ever forgotten?

Sitting on the floor with his princess cradled in his arms, Zihuan was too happy to argue. He soothingly stroked Snow White's hairline, and it seemed to take the pain away. "I've missed you, Mitsunari. More than you can imagine."

Snow White grimaced as he remembered. "You didn't leave much to the imagination."

Zihuan pressed a kiss to his temple. "It was always you. It didn't matter whom I was with. I couldn't think about anyone else. I feared I'd never find you, that you didn't end up here."

The princess smiled. Almost nothing had changed. There had always been a kind of urgency between them, a sense of knowing that their time was quickly running out. But they could have a lifetime together here, couldn't they? Enough time to change this world?

"Still up for changing the world together?" he asked, standing.

"Of course. With y—"

He cut the prince off with a kiss before he could spout more corny nonsense. "Ieyasu's mine," he whispered when he pulled away. "Help Kanetsugu deal with Hanzō for me."

"No, Mitsunari, I'm going with you. I won't let anyone else harm you. I alone can pluck the most beautiful flower on the battlefield."

"Don't interfere in this, Cao Pi. I must defeat this man myself." He held his prince to him tightly for several moments. "If I don't, I won't stop trying until the moment of my death."

Reluctantly, Zihuan nodded. "Watch yourself, Princess."

"I will be King after this."

He smirked. "You'll always be my princess. No other title could sound so aptly delicate, haughty and mean. What? I mean that in the best possible way."

"Hmph, I take offense."

"Good, then you'll come back to settle the score."

"...idiot prince."

Snow White ran ahead to the audience chamber. Zihuan hurried to join the battle against Hanzō. Sumiroku threw another set of ofuda at the shadow who dodged. Zihuan was waiting, however, so Hanzō had to evade again. Abruptly, Hanzō vanished and reappeared a small distance away, slashing at them with his sickle. They parried each slash, and after the third, Hanzō whipped the sickle in a circle around him, spinning towards them. Sumiroku interrupted the attack with a shockwave in five directions, sending ofuda with it. Zihuan quickly took the opportunity to send an exploding ice orb at their adversary, swiftly slicing his head off when he was frozen.

That put an end to the battle, and he quickly ran to the audience chamber with Sumiroku close behind, both concerned for Snow White's safety. They burst through the doors just in time to see the Regent drive his spear into the princess's abdomen.

Snow White cried out in pain.

A great rage rose within Zihuan, and before the Regent could do anything else, he dashed forward, calling forth icicles around him to send them flying at his enemy. They left the Regent frozen, and with the last of his strength, Snow White threw his fan in an arc, cleanly decapacitating his enemy. When the body thawed, it fell, pulling the spear out as it did. The princess silenced a sound of pain, and Zihuan caught him as he fell, quickly pressing his hand to the wound.

"Mitsunari! Hang in there!"

"When did I say you could start helping me?" Snow White grunted weakly.

"What was I supposed to do, watch him kill you?"

"Hmph... It's like I can never get rid of you. Not that I should be complaining, I suppose."

"Stubborn fool. Don't just do whatever you want, dammit."

"Too good...for me...this time..." the princess groaned softly, brown eyes sliding closed. "I guess... I'm not...the...fighter...I once was..."

"Princess! Stay with me, Mitsunari." Zihuan shook him slightly, putting more pressure on the wound to stem the bleeding. "Stay with me! By the Gods, someone get a doctor! _Now!_"

Sumiroku, recovering from his shock, hurried off to comply, shouting as he ran that the "villainous swine" had perished for his dishonour.

Snow White gasped in pain, opening his eyes with effort. "U—Until the end... don't let go..?"

"Never," the prince promised, pulling the other closer. "Never."

"You kept...your promise... I knew...I could...depend...on you..."

"Of course." Zihuan pressed his lips to his lover's temple in a fierce kiss. "Mitsunari, come on, just a little longer. The doctor is on the way."

Snow White smiled, at peace. "Cao Pi... Find me...again..?" His eyes fell shut.

"No! No, no, no. Mitsunari?!" He shook his princess. "Mitsunari!"

There was no response. The princess wouldn't stir.

"No! Curses!" He held Snow White to him tightly. "After all these years, I find you dead, and now that I've broken that stupid spell, and you've finally remembered, will you die for real?! Don't you dare, Mitsunari. Don't you dare!" he sobbed into copper hair. "You just promised we'd change this world together like we would have done the last. I won't forgive you if you cross that damned bridge without me!"

"Isn't there a smarter way of doing this?" a young voice piped up from outside the doors, and Zihuan turned to see a youth dressed in white being hurried in by the Rainbow Warriors.

"Are you the doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, very good! Shigeharu at your service! Greatest Doctor in the Land. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Hmph. Let's not overestimate your abilities now. Save him, and then we'll talk."

"Right, right." He hurriedly inspected Snow White. "Good work! Your putting pressure on the wound kept him from dying of blood loss. All right, now it's time to get serious! I will do my best to prove myself. And after that, we can all get a good night's sleep." With that, Doctor Shigeharu started working.

.

It was warm, and the light was dim. It smelled familiar though. Like home. Home..? He wasn't sure where home was though.

Snow White opened his eyes to see Aomatsu reading by his bedside.

"Yoshitsugu," he murmured weakly, recognizing his old friend.

Aomatsu immediately dropped the book and turned. "Princess!" he gushed, relief evident on his face.

_Princess? Oh. That's right... In this world, my name is Princess Snow White. Sweet Yoshitsugu... Even here, without your memories, you continue to love me though I cannot place you first. I am forever in your debt._ He reached for Aomatsu's hand. "Forgive me," he whispered.

"What are you saying?" the other whispered, dabbing at Snow White's brow with a damp towel. "I'm glad you're awake. You've been asleep for three days. Prince Zihuan wouldn't leave your side." He glanced pointedly to the other side of the bed. "Rest, Princess." He kissed Snow White lightly on the cheek as he often did when saying good night. "The doctor says to call him when you awaken."

The princess nodded slightly, and Aomatsu hurried out the door. Glancing around, he found he was in his room. Nothing had changed. The Regent probably simply hadn't bothered and just declared it off-limits. Weak sunlight was streaming in through the window; the sun was setting. He turned his head to find Zihuan silently gazing at him.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," he whispered hoarsely, his throat dry.

The prince sat up. "I was asleep. You woke me when you started conversing." He slid off the bed and poured a cup of water from the jug beside the bed before holding Snow White's head up to help him drink. "How are you feeling?"

The princess sipped slowly at the water before answering, "Weak. Exhausted. In pain."

"As he said, you've been out for three days. We haven't managed to feed you anything but liquids: warm milk with honey, soups, water and medicine. Do you want more water?"

Snow White shook his head slowly, and Zihuan returned to lying down beside him, snuggling closer to comb his fingers gently through copper hair.

"I suppose you want some gratitude," Snow White said grudgingly after several moments.

Zihuan's hand stilled, and he scowled. "Must you always think the worst of me?"

"No, b—" The princess sighed. "No."

"What is it?"

"You're still the prince of a foreign kingdom."

The prince's expression softened. "I think my father would approve of a firm alliance, in particular one that endorses me as heir." He smirked.

Snow White scoffed weakly. "You never change. And I suppose your father i—"

"The same man? Yes. I don't think he remembers, but he has changed little."

"Ugh, that explains plenty." The princess frowned. "I—I won't fight his wars."

"What about mine?"

"Depends on the reason, which I trust you to share with me truthfully. I refuse to send my people to die for an unjust cause."

"Don't we have to conquer this world to change it?"

"...you're the worst. Not necessarily, you opportunistic, manipulative, ar—"

Zihuan captured his princess's lips, laughing softly. They shared kisses, glad to be together once more, finally safe and with a future ahead of them.

"Get some rest, my love," Zihuan whispered when they pulled apart. "We can discuss this after your coronation. If the doctor permits it, I'll have the kitchen make you some porridge? With grilled fish and sautéed chives?"

"You remembered."

"Of course." His prince laced their fingers and settled into his side. "I'll stay till you fall asleep."

Snow White nodded, smiling contentedly as he closed his eyes.

.

With all the preparations and waiting on Snow White's complete recovery, it was over a month later when the coronation finally took place. In the meantime, Prince Zihuan had returned briefly to Weijin to report to his father that he would be attending the coronation of Gifu's new king. The Emperor, of course, had by then heard the story and insisted that Gifu offer a commitment in favour of Weijin for the assistance provided in resolving its internal strife. Prince Zihuan, naturally, requested that his father leave the matter in his capable hands.

The coronation was held with great majesty and splendour, with all the kingdom's nobility in attendance to pledge their allegiance to the rightful King of Gifu and much of the people living in the vicinity celebrating at the parade. Everyone wore the finest fabrics they could afford, cut in the latest fashions, and brought gifts to offer the new king. When the formalities were over, the festivities began in earnest. A banquet was served with performances to entertain the guests, and when they'd wined and dined sufficiently, people began dancing with one another to the music.

Zihuan rose, and boldly approached the throne as others looked on. "King Snow White," he said, bowing politely and extending his hand. "Would you honour me with a dance?"

Snow White looked upon him with irritation. "And I suppose it'd be politically inappropriate for me to refuse a simple courtesy request from a foreign ambassador?" he asked quietly.

Zihuan smirked. "Yes, it would be decidedly undiplomatic. Not that you've been known to care."

With a small smile, Snow White took his offered hand and rose. The coronation robes were ornate and heavy, but they served their purpose in making him look every bit the regal sovereign as he stepped off the dais into the prince's arms. Zihuan led him to the dance floor before pulling him close and swaying him to the music. He rested his head on his lover's shoulder. They used to dance, just like this, when the banquets continued late into the night and the music from the revelries could be heard even from Cao Pi's chambers. It seemed so long ago now.

"This makes me want to do all kinds of things to you that wouldn't be appropriate in public," Zihuan whispered conspiratorially, embracing him tightly.

The thought seized Snow White with desire. "Like we used to?" He tightened his hold on the other.

"Yes. Do you still want to?" Zihuan twirled Snow White around once before wrapping his arms around the newly crowned king again.

Said king tilted his head up to murmur against the shell of his prince's ear. "I can't wait for you to tear these ridiculous clothes off me. You'll be pleased to know that you'd be my first this time." He then twirled the other around for the satisfaction of seeing the agonized look on the prince's face.

When Zihuan was back in his arms again, the prince's hand rested inappropriately low on his back. "Tease. Then you won't object to this?" Zihuan twirled Snow White around, kneeling as the king turned back to him. Holding out a golden fan with his free hand, he asked, "Snow White, King of Gifu, would you honour me with your hand in marriage?"

The king stared, as did all his subjects.

Zihuan unfolded the fan. The ribbing was made of sharp steel, plated in gold, and the leaf was silk hand-painted in the exact design of the fan Mitsunari had once given Cao Pi the morning before their first defeat of Orochi. "Mitsunari," he added softly. "Let me create you Empress this time."

Snow White hid his face. "Sentimental, romantic fool..." he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Mitsunari..?" Zihuan tightened his hold on the king's hand.

Snow White said nothing, but nodded and took the fan. Zihuan stood to throw his arms around his betrothed, and the crowd erupted in cheers. The marriage would mean a secure alliance with the powerful Weijin Empire, which would mostly benefit the relatively smaller Gifu, and the kingdom's nobility were nothing short of ecstatic that the relationship appeared to be one of genuine romance rather politically negotiated, since it meant that Weijin would be less likely to exploit its political advantages. Snow White buried his face in Zihuan's shoulder as they spun around happily on the dance floor towards the dais.

He composed himself and pulled away. "I hope you realize this will make you Queen of Gifu, and that we are allies, not vassals."

Zihuan cupped his face with one hand. "As I said, you will rule your land, as I will mine."

Snow White smiled, finally showing his happiness. "And together we will change the world?"

"They won't even know what hit them."

"W—Well. As long as that's clear," the king sniffed, turning away.

Prince Zihuan kissed him then, before the entire kingdom, who rejoiced and celebrated.

As soon as the coronation and its related affairs had been properly taken care of, preparations began for the wedding. The Emperor of Weijin received the news soon enough, and was forced to accept as he had not specified what form of commitment he desired from Gifu. He was, however, pleased that his wayward son had finally found a politically advantageous match with which to secure his influence. Gifu was a prosperous nation, and the nobles were generally wary of jeopardizing foreign relations. That the King of Gifu had accepted without any formal treaty indicated affection between the two, which would make naming any of the other princes heir significantly undiplomatic.

As such, when King Snow White left Kiichirou in charge of Gifu to visit Weijin after the equally splendid and majestic wedding, the Emperor officially named Prince Zihuan heir to his throne. Another lavish celebration was held in Weijin for the union of Crown Prince Zihuan and King Snow White, and the two lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Notes:**  
[1] Hinoki - Japanese cypress. High quality wood used in building palaces, temples, etc.  
[2] Some of you may be wondering why Princess instead of Prince even though Snow White is the primary title-holder. The in-story explanation is that the Queen of Gifu was previously the King of Gifu, as the kingdom originally belonged to her. When she married her spouse, she transferred the title of King, along with the ruling responsibilities it carried, to him. However, since the kingdom still hereditarily belongs to the Queen, the official title of the heir apparent to the throne is "Princess" (being the precursor to "Queen") to signify that it is the Queen's estate that is being inherited. When Snow White ascends the throne, he can take the title of King if he intends to rule Gifu personally or Queen if he intends for his spouse to rule in his stead. This tl;dr explanation didn't contribute much to the rest of the story and interrupted flow, so it was skipped. The out-of-story explanation, on the other hand, is that one of the inspirations for this fic was the popular nickname for Mitsunari: Princess. So why would I defeat the purpose by making him "Prince"? XD  
[3] The Rainbow Warriors: Aka(i) + (Yuki)mura [Red], (O)renji + (Masa)nori [Orange], Kii + (Toki)chirou [Yellow], Mido(ri) + (Kiyo)masa [Green], Ao(i) + (Kei)matsu [Blue], Ran(ten) + (Magoi)chi [Indigo], Sumi(re) + (Yo)roku [Violet]. Kinoshita Tokichirou was a former name of Hideyoshi's. Keimatsu and Yoroku are the childhood names of Yoshitsugu and Kanetsugu respectively.  
[4] Mitsunari refers to the notion of a bridge to the afterlife that is oddly popular in Asian culture.

As always, I love all kinds of feedback! Please leave some!


End file.
